1. Field of the Disclosure
The following is directed to abrasive particles, and particularly, a composite abrasive particle including cork.
2. Description of the Related Art
Abrasive articles, such as coated abrasives and bonded abrasives, are used in various industries to machine workpieces, such as by lapping, grinding, or polishing. Machining utilizing abrasive articles spans a wide industrial scope from optics industries, automotive paint repair industries, to metal fabrication industries. In each of these examples, manufacturing facilities use abrasives to remove bulk material or affect surface characteristics of products.
Surface characteristics include shine, texture, and uniformity. For example, manufacturers of metal components use abrasive articles to finish and polish surfaces, and oftentimes desire a uniformly smooth surface. Similarly, optics manufacturers desire abrasive articles that produce defect-free surfaces to prevent light diffraction and scattering.
Manufactures also desire abrasive articles that have a high stock removal rate for certain applications. However, there is often a trade-off between removal rate and surface quality. Finer grain abrasive articles typically produce smoother surfaces, yet have lower stock removal rates. Lower stock removal rates lead to slower production and increased cost.
Certain commercially available abrasives have a tendency to leave random surface defects, such as scratches that are deeper than the average stock removal scratches. Such scratches may be caused by grains that detach from the abrasive article, causing rolling indentations. When present, these scratches scatter light, reducing optical clarity in lenses or producing haze or a foggy finish in decorative metal works. Such scratches also provide nucleation points or attachment points that reduce the release characteristics of a surface.
Particulate abrasive materials can include single phase inorganic materials, such as alumina, silicon carbide, silica, ceria, and harder, high performance superabrasive grains such as cubic boron nitride and diamond. Additionally, industries have developed composite particulate materials, such as aggregates, which can be formed through slurry processing pathways that include removal of the liquid carrier through volatilization or evaporation, leaving behind green agglomerates, followed by high temperature treatment (i.e., firing) to form usable, fired agglomerates.
Still, the industry continues to demand even further improved particulate materials, and particularly, composite aggregates that may offer enhanced machining performance.